


Showers

by LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik (Larrymalecheronstairs)



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Unrequited Crush, but this is fic so I mean not really, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymalecheronstairs/pseuds/LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels ashamed of her unrequited feelings towards her flatmate, little does she know, things may about to take a turn for the better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Weird but am re-editing smut I wrote back in 2013, hopefully more to come!   
> Let me know your thoughts :)

Louis peered through the bathroom door at her roommates in the shower. Water flowed over her gorgeous brown hair, her small, perfect breasts, down over her sculpted stomach to her covering of pubic hair over her irresistible pussy. She let out a deep breath her eyes trailed down her friend's glistening body. She knew this was wrong, and she couldn't even imagine what Harry would say if she knew about this. Every time she promised herself it would be the last, but every time she heard the sound of the shower she couldn't bear to stay away.

Louis started out of her intent viewing and leapt away from the door. Harry had turned towards her. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, and someone must have heard her prayers, as her friend continued on with her shower, oblivious. 

'Thank God!' sighed Louis, shuddering. That was too close of a call, she told herself, this had to be the last time, for real, or she would lose Harry forever. She crept away from the door and retreated to her room. Pulling her door firmly shut behind her, she lay on the bed and trailed her hand down her body, before slipping it into her underwear and letting images of Harry showering fill her mind... 

 

MOMENTS BEFORE

 

Harry lathered her strawberry scented body wash over her breasts, trying to make it look as seductive as possible, after all, she did have an audience. She brought her hands up to her face to hide her smirk. She didn't want to ruin the surprise by letting her voyeuristic roommate see. Harry thought that it was hilarious that Louis thought that she hadn't noticed her presence.

Louis was so obvious, even when Harry was fully dressed. She was constantly flicking her these heated looks every time they sat together, or whenever Harry returned from her daily runs, the sweat dripping off her face. And it wasn't like Harry didn't send those looks back, she just possessed some subtlety. This little game of cat and mouse was coming to an end, she didn't think she could hold herself back much longer. The longer she waited, the more desperate Louis would be, but Harry was only human, and she knew she would break soon enough. 

Smirking, Harry rinsed the soap off before turning around. She caught a glimpse of Louis dashing away from the door.  
Inspiration suddenly hit her and she turned the shower off and climbed out. Wouldn't it be hilarious if she'd "forgotten" her towel and had to go into their shared room stark naked? She laughed at the idea, trying to picture how flustered Louis would be. 

She gave her hair a quick towel dry, before setting off down the corridor. She paused at the closed door to gather her thoughts and then pushed it open, "Guess who forgot their towel- OH MY GOD!" She gasped in shock at the sight before her. Louis was just lying there on her bed, staring at Harry in shock with her hand shoved between her legs. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING PLEASE LEAVE" begged Louis Harry unfroze, fuck waiting for Louis to be more desperate, she thought, she needed this now. 

"Don't you dare stop" barked Harry, moving towards the bed. "I'm so sor- wait what?" Louis was still lying there, immobile. "Or, you could stop, I guess, as long as I can take your place?" purred Harry, waggling her eyebrows in a faux-seductive manner. "I-I don't understand" stuttered Louis "You must honestly be blind, I swear to God" muttered Harry, moving onto the bed. "This has to be a dream. I cannot believe this, how can you -" Harry moved closer and Louis finally sprang into action, scrambling up the bed and sitting up straight. "Can I kiss you?" asked Harry, serious for once. "God yes-" Louis broke off as Harry finally pressed her mouth against hers. All the years of pining and expectations, all those hours dreaming about this very moment, none of it came close to reality. Louis wanted to do this forever. Of course, that's exactly when Harry pulled back. When Louis tried to chase after her mouth with her own, Harry laughed and seated herself further back. 

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I've been wanting to do that for a while now. And I want to make sure you know how I feel" Louis looked at her up at her friend shyly, "Well, I feel like I've had a crush on you since our first conversation" "Really?" responded Harry, "That's gross, 16 year old me was absolutely horrendous". "Shut up, you were totally adorkable" "Adorkable, really Louis? I think I'm starting to second guess this whole crush thing.." Harry made to get out of the bed and Louis laughed pulling her back down. "Fine, I won't use adorkable" "Thank you. " Harry nodded seriously, keeping a straight face. "For realsies though, I think I had a crush on you since I first saw you, so I win." "Oh it's a competition now?" replied Louis, "I see how it is." 

Harry laughed, and Louis just smiled at her. She couldn't believe this was happening, Harry liked her back! And she was here, sitting on her bed, naked... Harry's smile turned into a heated smirk when she saw Louis scanning her body. "Too soon to consummate the marriage?" joked Harry. "I think we've waited long enough" answered Louis, pulling her friend, no, girlfriend(!!??) in for a deeper kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up chapter with actual smut soon! <3


End file.
